


Fire meets Fate

by shanisstoic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, maybe some fluff, penelope park doesn't know shit but she's still a bad bitch, posie is life bitches, soft penelope for her jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisstoic/pseuds/shanisstoic
Summary: “What do you fear most, Penelope?”“Myself.”





	Fire meets Fate

She’s seen darkness before, the kind that makes your street like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey. This is nowhere near that.  
 

This is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear. Some might say the darkness _presses in_ , it doesn't.

   
The ubiquitous darkness kisses up to your skin closer than a mother and whispers excitement into your ears. It comes through as strong protective arms, holding close until the somewhat promised dawn. It was unbelievably _comforting_ in a sense.

 

   
Yet in this place, resting in the cricket’s lullaby, several unfamiliar eyes as bright as the supposedly constellations above; stardust atoms within each being seeking the stars until they can bathe in the light of the sun.

   
But the light that they craved, that she badly craved never came into view. In fact, any feeling of warmth, or any humane feeling at all didn’t bother to present itself to her.

   
In this dark void she sits, muscles cramped and unable to move. She only knows her eyes are still there because she can feel herself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs she has no current use for.

   
She can't hear anything either. Not that anything in here was capable of making such noise. You would think that’ll bring her heart rate down below the level, but it doesn't.

 

   
This strange pit has taken its stranglehold, squeezing life and consuming every bit of her memories, turning them into forgotten lost dreams.  
 

 

 

**“Penelope Park.”**

 

   
Those words echoed through and around the place and yet it didn’t faze her. It’s obviously a name. An oddly familiar name at that. Not too common but not completely unique to make you do a double take as well.  
 

It took a long while before it hit her.

For some reason, a part of her knew it was hers to claim.

Despite all the uncertainty this unimaginable place holds, it was by far the only thing that was undeniably absolute. It gave her a sense of hope, something that she desperately needs.

   
Without any warning, a sudden feeling of darkness came. Suffocating her body like a damp, musty, thick blanket, clinging to every inch of her skin. 

 

This time it was anything but _comforting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the song y’all https://open.spotify.com/track/2JvExYCLkcuUTSMqE1FNQM?si=w993NzygSE-sZK20FcosLQ
> 
> full disclosure: some chaps are inspired by the song they’re named after, some aren’t. i might just love the song and i’m forcing u guys to listen. thanks tho.


End file.
